1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that many electronic systems comprising many electronic elements generate a large amount of heat, and the heat must be promptly removed to ensure proper operation of the system. Generally, heat sinks are mounted on electronic elements to remove the heat. However, due to limited available space, heat sinks are small, and correspondingly have limited heat dissipation capability. Thus, the heat generated by a component such as a memory card may not be removed rapidly enough.